


разрыв поколений

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: Он прыскал, сдерживая смех, и его зубы были все в крови.
Kudos: 4





	разрыв поколений

Когда Хируко так поскрипывала, он - подумать смешно - вдруг на долю секунды ощущал всю тяжесть прожитых им лет, и на него мимолетно накатывал ужас при мысли о том, что где-то жива его бабка, где-то помнят о нем дальше имени в списках нукенинов, что где-то стоит еще мастерская, в которой он собрал своих первых кукол. В конце концов, он был бы счастлив соврать самому себе о том, что забыл родные места и деревню, которая долго была ему домом, ненавистную, пыльную Суну, тонущую в песках в самом сердце ядовитой пустыни - там, где сквозь тонкую кожу луны проглядывает череп, а солнце улыбается, обнажая клыки. Всюду бродят призраки прошлых поколений, проигранных войн, голодных детей.

Сасори нравилось думать, что он очистился от всей этой песчаной пыли, когда очистил себя от шелухи смертного тела, но все-таки вышло иначе. Суна засела в нем прочно, вгрызлась корнями далеко вглубь его естества, как, впрочем, и положено всякому пустынному растению. Прошли годы с исхода, а Сасори все еще предпочитал ткани и воск страны Ветра любым другим, ему все еще было неуютно во время долгих переходов по густым лесам, ему все еще снились родители, замученные где-то в пыточных камерах Конохи во время второй мировой.

\- Не надо, данна, - попросил Дейдара, улыбаясь разбитым ртом.

Он прыскал, сдерживая смех, и его зубы были все в крови.

Все они были смешливые, кого Сасори встречал из Камня, все дергались и визжали, пока он давил их, как давил теперь этого - не так сильно, как мог бы, потому что им, как говорил Пейн, нужен был этот подрывник, и потому что ему не хотелось новой муторной суеты поисков напарника, и потому что, в конце концов, ему не хотелось возиться с телом, в котором не разглядел еще долгоиграющей красоты. Сасори сжимал руку Хируко на белой шее (какой она была? горячей? нежной? облитой холодным потом?), с хирургической тщательностью считая секунды, следил за артерией, там, где не успевшая толком начаться жизнь обессиленно билась прямо под его ладонью. Он не мог этого ощутить, потому что давно отказался от телесности в пользу вечности, но он знал что это так, - и сжимал руку сильнее, а Хируко поскрипывала, и когда она так поскрипывала, он вдруг на долю секунды ощущал всю тяжесть прожитых им лет.

\- Мы не сработаемся, - сказал он Конан, потому что к Пейну апеллировать было бессмысленно. Сказал почти сразу - его хватило едва ли на неделю этого цирка. - Я похож на няньку? Что это вообще такое?

Дейдара, расстелив плащ на стрекочущей траве, полулежал, подставляя лицо солнцу. Вряд ли его контроля чакры могло быть достаточно для того, чтобы перехватить чужой мысленный разговор, но все-таки в позе, в напряженности плеч, читалось нечто уязвленное.

\- Мне помнится, ты принял правила, присоединившись к нам, - голос прохладной волной прокатился по сознанию; все это было не его исконно, как и любая живительная влага - полустрашно, чужеродно. Конан, Конан, на все один ответ: мягкое движение плеч, которое шарнирной кукле не повторить, каким бы искусным ни был стоящий за ее спиной марионеточник. Сасори видел ее вживую всего пару раз за все годы, но остался впечатлен естественной и одухотворенной красотой лица, которое в иной жизни могло бы принадлежать то ли аристократке, то ли святой. Разве возможно было родиться в раздираемой гражданскими войнами буферной стране третьего мира этакому цветку?

Являемся ли мы отражениями тех мест, которые нас выковали? Он размышлял об этом во время долгих переходов через курганы страны Огня, во время осмотра кукол из свитков, во время проверки основной - той самой, в которой прятал свое сердце, и которую прятал от всех в Хируко. Из зеркальной глади мелководной речушки на него смотрел подросток с поволокой то ли самодовольства, то ли вековой тоски во взгляде. Это лицо много лет уже воспринималось как лицо другого человека.

Хируко приветственно скрипнула, когда Сасори вернулся в нее, и он мельком задумался о том, сколько ему на самом деле лет, сколько было бы теперь его человеческому телу, и даже начал что-то подсчитывать, пока не осекся, не оборвал сам себя. Замер. Стал искать ошибку, как искал бы просчет в чертеже. При Орочимару такие мысли не посещали его, Орочимару понимал отказ от тела. Был далек от той оболочки, в которой был когда-то рожден, едва ли не больше, чем сам Сасори. Они раздражали друг друга, но хорошо понимали. И Хируко не скрипела, а теперь Сасори даже не мог отыскать то место, которое требовалось смазать.

Дейдара, как оказалось, уже ждал его, когда он вернулся в лагерь - а они теперь разбивали лагеря и останавливались на ночь; какие чуждые слова, сколь позабытые ритуалы. Вся эта возня, все это бесполезное ожидание до невозможности бесили, но, по-видимому, грозили стать новой, усвоенной рутиной. Всего этого требовал неудобный человеческий напарник. Ему надо было есть, ему надо было спать. Помимо прочего, он был еще совсем мальчишка: ему надо было громко болтать не по делу, ему надо было признания и неуклонного восхищения, но Сасори сквозь все это слышал лишь как учтиво скрипит его Хируко.

\- Я думал, мы договорились, что вы присмотрите за лагерем, пока я сплю, - Дейдара вскочил, ощерился, сверкнул глазом. Левый он последнее время стал пуще прежнего прятать за челкой. На стоянках мастерил что-то из плохого железа, как-то попросил даже взаймы стекла, примерял свое уродливое детище, когда думал, что Сасори не видит. 

\- Я не нанимался тебя пасти.

Безобразные рты на его ладонях повытаскивали языки, то ли насмехаясь, то ли изнемогая. Сасори опустил взгляд к ногам Дейдары. Его окружали легионы всевозможной глиняной мерзости: трясогузки со змеиными ртами, пауки, длинные и тонкие ползучие твари Земли, названий которых Сасори не знал.

\- Я ничего, - пояснил Дейдара. - Я ничего, я вас уважаю, вы тоже художник. Это так, запаска.

\- Мы не сработаемся, - сказал Сасори.

Дейдара не спорил.

Только содрогался всем телом, колотил руками по траве, сучил ногами, пачкая хламиду, когда Сасори валял его по земле хвостом Хируко. Яда на нем не было, зато был заостренный конец, который рвал рубаху и брюки, почти случайно обнажал скрытое под ними нежное, белое тело, красил его багряным. Дейдара смеялся, уже не скрываясь: не надо, я больше не буду, я понял, не надо. А вокруг брызгало красное.

Потом Сасори долго и бережно латал его, словно испорченную неосторожной игрой тряпичную куклу, примеривался иглами, прежде чем наложить шов, даже, расщедрившись, озаботился травами для анестезии. Долго думал, стоит ли, а потом чертыхнулся и впервые при Дейдаре вылез из Хируко, сложил его голову себе на колени. Пережал под кадыком, когда Дейдара сипло пожаловался, что лежать жестко, и безразлично прикинул, откуда начать шов.

За почти три года они исходили пешком все великие страны континента вплоть до перешейка Молнии; Сасори вдоволь насмотрелся, как Дейдара бросает себя в бой едва ли не вместе с бомбами. Безучастно наблюдал, понимая: он не знает, не знает еще, как хрупко человеческое тело и как плохо оно умеет сопротивляться боли. Как он дожил до девятнадцати лет, не изуродовав себя, было загадкой.

Орочимару говорил так: существование ненадежно, потому что конечно. Сама суть его препятствует познанию мира, а в чем иначе может быть смысл? Смысл был в красоте, но Сасори не спорил. Он был убежден, что они говорят об одном и том же, используя разные слова. Выражая свои поиски смысла разными способами.

Красота и сила, при содействии умелых рук истинного мастера, складываются в вечность. Услышав это впервые, Дейдара хохотал, как умалишенный, пока Сасори не приложил его изгибом скорпионьего хвоста Хируко. Когда все стихло, он почувствовал нечто сродни уколу распаленной гордости и сам на себя разозлился за это чувство. Плащ умудренного старца, в который он с большим удовольствием закутал себя еще до исхода из Суны, теперь, рядом с этим мальчишкой, казался ему мантией голого короля. Это было неприятное ощущение.

Дейдара тем временем понемногу учился уворачиваться от его тычков.

Даже до отказа от тела Сасори не ощущал в себе плотского влечения ни к женщинам, ни к мужчинам, но все-таки умел оценить человеческую красоту. Он был чуток к гармонии черт и получал удовольствие, разглядывая увековеченное изящество своих марионеток. Изредка поддаваясь ненужной сентиментальности, он поглаживал полимерной ладонью главный свиток в своей жизни. Третий был красив исконной красотой страны Ветра: худощавая высокая фигура, кожа цвета слоновой кости, перелив в шелке волос. Глаза, дикую глубину которых Сасори не удалось сохранить, несмотря на все его наработанное мастерство.

Подростки редко бывают красивыми, они слишком угловаты и неуклюжи, как и любая неоконченная впопыхах работа. Чудища, заточенные в клетках тел, которые им то ли уже малы, то ли еще чересчур велики. Сасори достаточно лет наблюдал во всевозможных отражениях лицо своей основной куклы, чтобы понять, что переход сделал слишком рано. Он остановился, не дойдя до пика. 

Он много думал об этом: Дейдара ведь был красивым еще тогда, когда ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать. Он стоял, подпольный гроза Земли и окрестных стран, посреди древнего храма и еще не знал, что бой за свободу уже окончен. Странно, но ведь его не портили даже его бесстыжие руки, которые сами по себе были уродством, достойным хирургического стола Орочимару. В его дисгармонии крылась гармония, которой сам он никогда не желал и не искал - его понимание красоты было иным. Почему все было так? В чем была коренная разница, которая делала его им?

Дейдара, пожалуй, совсем расцвел, когда вырос (о, это трогательное свойство людей гнить заживо под давлением времени), правда, наверняка ненадолго - такие, как он, умирают рано, и после них не остается ничего. Если бы Сасори мог сделать из него марионетку - было бы иначе. Он иногда представлял это себе, разглядывая Дейдару, пока тот возился с глиной или разводил костер. Из такого издевательски фарфорового тела получилась бы непременно картина, замерший в вечности образ вздорного ребенка с невозможными руками. Он бы обрел свое истинное значение и подлинную форму. Сасори разобрал бы его по частям и сделал бы еще лучше. Он это хорошо умел.

\- Данна?.. - позвал Дейдара, подняв голову. Пламя костра неровно освещало его лицо. Поза не изменилась, но Сасори знал, что он в напряжении ждет удара, от которого увернется. - Не нужно на меня так пристально смотреть.

...и увернулся же.

\- Что еще скажешь? - спросил Сасори, нарочито бурля голосом Хируко. Дейдара, поднявшись с травы, по которой перекатился, уходя от занесенного для удара хвоста, отряхивался и улыбался. Напоминал яркоглазую змею - вовсе никаких не гор Земли, но песков Ветра. Сасори снова стал мысленно делить его на части, расставлять шарниры на месте суставов, вырезать по краям губ две параллельные борозды, чтобы открывался рот. Дейдара жил бы у него в призывном свитке, пока жив сам Сасори - то есть, вечно.

\- За степной полосой, которую мы перейдем завтра, будут уже видны границы Ветра, - сказал Дейдара так спокойно, будто ничего только что не случилось, а мысли его были далеко. - Вы волнуетесь? Хоть немного?

\- Не искушай меня ударить тебя дважды за вечер.

Дейдара все смотрел на него и улыбался, и казалось, что вот-вот он что-нибудь скажет, или они сцепятся (то есть: он потянется за глиной, а Сасори на полупути свяжет его нитями чакры), но ничего не произошло. Ночь Сасори провел, проверяя Отца и Мать, а перед рассветом пролистал справку о гарнизонах Суны, добытую где-то Пейном. При взгляде лишь на эти безжизненные цифры ничего в нем не отозвалось. Солнце забрезжило кроваво и непосильно.

...так вот, на него мимолетно накатывал ужас при мысли о том, что где-то еще жива та, которая помнит его ребенком, изо всех сил упирающимся и отказывающимся идти на похороны родителей, потому что там все неправда. Подростком, который в начавшейся по-настоящему жизни был ведом лишь научным и немного брезгливым интересом ко всему живому. Нукенином, который ушел, не оглядываясь.

Поэтому он не мог промолчать, сделав вид, будто он выше этого, как монах-затворник в своей кукле; он не смог ничего с собой поделать, когда утром Дейдара не слишком изящно намекнул, что в его погоне за вечностью читается тоска по чувству общности. 

\- Такую общность со всем окружающим дарует взрыв, - сказал он и подбросил на ладони зубастую, невозможную птицу.

Сасори подождал, пока Дейдара обгонит его на пару шагов. И тогда выбросил вперед трос, захватив белую шею в аркан. Дейдара не успел вывернуться - то ли действительно не ожидал атаки, то ли в ближнем бою и правда был так бездарен, как о нем думал Сасори. Он рванул аркан на себя, и Дейдара упал на землю, покатился по сухой степной траве вслед за тросом, пока Сасори не дернул его вверх, как висельника.

\- Вы серьёзно, данна, - хохотал он. - Только не говорите, что вы серьезно. 

Он вцепился в трос, сдавливающий горло, и попытался ослабить его. Широкие рукава хламиды задрались до локтя, обнажили кожу. Сасори снова сбился, стал смотреть на него как марионеточник: увидел нежные, шарнирные суставы, фарфоровые руки.

\- Знаешь ли ты, как делаются человеческие марионетки? - спросил он. - Дитя Камня, слышал ли ты что-нибудь о Третьем Казекаге? 

Белые ладони упали с троса, а Сасори сказал:

\- «Погоня за вечностью» - это вовсе не те слова. Я отвергаю смертное существование, поскольку оно унизительно, если и самые сильные мира становятся жалки в момент конца. 

И сам Третий Казекаге, величавый демон пяти стран, кричал, всхлипывал, ругался и звал на помощь, долго гортанно и животно голосил, пока не сорвался на визг. А после все смолкло, и воздух в мастерской засиял от прозрачной тишины. Знаешь ли ты, что это такое?

Дейдара улыбнулся.

\- За взрывами не слышно криков.

Сасори чертыхнулся и уронил его на землю. Дейдара закашлялся и, весь красный, принялся растирать шею. Он сказал непривычно надсадным голосом: 

\- Я никого волоком не потащу в мастерскую или лабораторию, как вы или тот Орочимару. Я не такой вкрадчивый садист. Муки ради мук меня мало интересуют. И у меня нет столько терпения, чтобы лепить игрушку, которая будет потом пылиться в призывном свитке веками. В этом нет смысла.

\- Не знаю, с какой стати ты решил излить мне душу. Ты стал забывать, где находишься и с кем.

\- О, нет, это все совсем про другое, - сказал Дейдара, поднимаясь на ноги. - И потом, я хотел предложить: предоставьте джинчурики мне, а сами займитесь стражей внешней стены.

\- Последнее, что нам нужно - лишний шум.

\- Его не будет. Только истинное проявление красоты. Творение художника обретает смысл в момент гибели. Если я однажды умру за это, то не буду жалеть.

Конечно, не будешь. Мертвым все равно, у мертвых нет обстоятельств. Мертвые не помнят ни о долге, ни о смысле, ни о ребенке, оставленном на попечение бабки в родной деревне.

А Дейдара все рассказывал о некоем своем новом творении, которого Сасори якобы не видел (что было невозможно - Дейдара был у него весь как на ладони) и обещал похвалиться им после миссии.

\- В конце концов, - сказал он. - Я вас уважаю как художника, пусть и не всегда понимаю.

Он улыбнулся и надел головной убор. Колокольчик жалобно звякнул.

Они двигались все дальше вглубь великой пустыни, утопившей несчастную страну, когда-то бывшую Сасори домом. Подхватив песчаные буруны, метался вековой и неизменный ветер предместий Суны. Сасори двигал поскрипывающую Хируко вперед, и душу его заполняло тихое спокойствие от знания, что знакомый до оскомины жар этого ветра он в своем нынешнем состоянии ощутить не способен.


End file.
